


Helpless

by Auroranym



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Smitten Odo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 22:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12542236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auroranym/pseuds/Auroranym
Summary: Odo doesn't understand his relationship with the local tailor, so he decides to ask him himself.





	Helpless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [guardianofdragonlore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/guardianofdragonlore/gifts).



> Prompt: "A self indulgent request.... But Odo/Garak for your writing kick? Any topic, as long as it's happy!"

It had almost become a game. They would have breakfast, and they would argue. Viciously. Garak almost seemed to delight in it, in every insult, in every word spoken a bit too loud. If you looked into his eyes you could see that it was almost like he was having the time of his life.

Meanwhile, Odo was torn puzzled. Garak was a mystery to him and it drove him up the walls. Odo didn't understand how he could be glaring and insulting his taste one moment and laughing and asking about his day the next. It was confusing, but at the same time, there was something exhilarating about it. By the end of their breakfast, they could both be breathless after a long argument and still smile. It was beautiful in a way, even if Odo didn't understand it.

Despite all this, Odo couldn't help but enjoy his company. He was charming and kind when he wanted to be and he had all kinds of interesting opinions. He kept Odo guessing in a way that was almost fun.

Odo smiled to himself and continued on with his patrols. He passed by Garak's shop for the second time that day when Garak caught his gaze, his eyes shining with mirth. Odo quickly looked away and decided to pretend as if the moment hadn't happened.

There was more crime on that part of the Promenade lately, which was why he kept passing Garak's shop. At least, that's what Odo kept telling himself. It had nothing (and everything) to do with the Cardassian he was so fond of.

He did the same thing the day after, and the day after that, until he decided to visit Garak in his shop. Odo knew he couldn't keep doing this each day, and he knew that something had to change.

It took time to accept, but Odo could no longer deny how strongly he felt for the man. Whenever he was with Garak, he felt a strange leap of joy that couldn't quite be described.

"Ah, my dear Constable. What can I do for you today?" Garak seemed almost amused when he spotted Odo. Almost like there was he knew that Odo didn't. It was infuriating.

"I need to talk to you, Garak," Odo says as he walks into the shop.

"Oh? What might this be about? I can assure you that I haven't broken any laws, my dear." He replies, and Odo was still puzzled as to how he could be so civil after the argument they had earlier.

"What are we?" Odo asks, already having had enough of the evasiveness. "We argue relentlessly, yet you give me gifts and smile at me anytime I pass by. I don't understand it."

Garak blinked once, twice, and just stared at Odo for a moment. "My dear, surely you understand what's been happening. I've hardly been subtle."

At this, Odo feels somewhat like a fool. It takes him a moment to put the pieces together, but, eventually, he gets it.

"We've been courting."

"Yes, we have been. I thought it was quite obvious."

"Why didn't you let me know?"

Garak steps forward within arm's length this time. "My dear Constable. I already thought you knew."

Garak took Odo's hand and pressed his palm against Odo's. It was such an intimate gesture that it almost hurt him.

And with that, Odo felt like everything clicked into place. The fondness he felt for Garak could grow, and the way Garal looked at him finally made sense. They belonged together.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed the trash I wrote, please leave a comment!


End file.
